Request
by mysterywriter012
Summary: During an interrogation, Wyatt Cain presents Zero with an offer that he probably shouldn't refuse. Even though it is a strange request, given the history between the two. No pairing really...


Zero sat at the interrogation table. His hands were cuffed. His complexion was dusty. Prison was rough for him. He loved doing bad things, and committing crimes. He never expected to actually get captured for those things. When the resistance finally captured he and his men, it came as a shock.

It was even more of the shock when the tin man he had imprisoned, Wyatt Cain, hadn't killed him. Not only that, but Cain stopped his son from killing him as well.

He had just recently been freed from the tin imprisonment, only to be moved to the Central City Jail. Wyatt Cain had him transported there. That was no surprise to Zero at all.

The door flung open and Zero looked up. He saw Wyatt Cain standing there with a somewhat glowering look. Cain shut the door, before walking towards Zero. He pulled out the chair.

"Let me guess, good cop; bad cop routine?" Zero questioned. "No. That takes two cops, idiot. It's just me…I'm all…yours…" Cain said, sitting down.

Cain reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He leaned across the table and unlocked Zero's cuffs. Zero looked up at Cain, confused.

"What? Can't I trust you?" Cain asked, peering at the man from under his gray fedora hat. "I'm just confused…" Zero replied. Cain smirked. "So I noticed," he answered, sitting back down in his chair.

"After everything I did to you and your family…you haven't killed me yet. Why is that?" Zero questioned, leaning back in his chair.

Cain leaned forward slightly. "Well, for starters…I'm not you. I don't get sick thrills but killing people. I don't even like the death penalty," Cain stated.

Zero smiled slightly. "You really haven't changed, Cain. If I remember the same Cain from years back when we both worked in this…metal waste, years ago. We were a great team, only you were too soft when it came to establishing the correct form of punishment. Thus, I joined the longcoats…" Zero said, with a sigh.

Cain continued to stare at Zero, with a small smirk. Zero frowned slightly. "Why are you still smirking?" he asked, uncomfortably.

"Let's get to the main purpose of my visit, shall we?" Cain asked. "Oh, but I was having so much fun just having small talk with you. How about we talk about the weather?" Zero asked, bitingly.

"What about it?" Cain asked, casually. He folded his hands and rested them on the table. "I don't know anything about it. I haven't seen it recently," Zero said.

Cain looked behind Zero, towards the area where the cells were, before looking back at Zero. "You all have windows in your cells," he replied.

"Five inches big!" Zero snapped. "Just good enough to see that slither of beautiful sunshine that's out today," Cain said, with a shrug.

Zero sneered slightly. Cain continued to stare at Zero with the same smirk. Now, Zero had seen a lot of things that should have creeped him out, but did not. This on the other hand did, even if it was as simple as a tin man's smirk. There was just something about the way Cain's piercing blue eyes were staring into his gray ones.

"So anyway, I've spoken to the chief…and he has agreed with my….request for you…even though it was a reluctant agreement…" Cain trailed.

"Request?" Zero asked. Cain nodded. "I'm bringing you back on the force. Under my watchful eyes. Which means that I will constantly be monitoring you. We are going to be partners again," Cain said, smiling now.

"Wait…why?" Zero asked. Cain sighed and stood up. "Well, if you'd rather stay in your five inch windowed cell…" Cain started.

"No! Fine…but why ask me to?" Zero questioned. "Well I said I wouldn't kill you…but I didn't say anything about not making your life a living hell," Cain stated.

Zero scoffed. "So you want to play? Mess with my mind? Fine….sign me up. Besides, I've been wanting to ask that receptionist at the front desk…Moy to lunch and a few drinks. Now I have an excuse," Zero said.

"So glad you accepted the position. You start tomorrow," Cain said, turning away.

"Forgive me if I'm getting the wrong vibe, but I feel like you are for some reason…hitting on me. Rumor has it that you are with that worthless Zipperhead…" Zero stated.

Cain smiled again. "Who says it's not just a rumor? Oh, I just can't wait until we start working together again….Zero…" Cain replied.

Zero's lip curled up in slight disgust as Cain winked at him, and left the room.

Zero rested back in his chair, wondering if Cain was just messing with his mind or not. He knew Cain and Glitch had always been close, but Cain's last comment made him wonder. Zero smiled. He was back in the game, and the date with the receptionist he had talked to whenever they let the prisoners got to work out was something he was definitely looking forward to.

The door opened behind him as the guard came to lead him back to his cell.

Zero looked up at him. "Take me back and let me enjoy the remain twenty four hourse of heaven compared to the hell that Cain is about to give me…" he said.


End file.
